Peaches' stories
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: One shots about how Peaches gets involved in some of the crazy and not so crazy stuff on NEST base. New chapter: some of Peaches' human relatives were in the area where tornadoes hit recently. How will she deal with it? Thanks Cairistona for proofreading.
1. Chapter 1

The craziest things

Disclaimer: Only own Peaches; the Transformers belong to Hasbro and other authors' OCs used with their permission. Song belongs to whoever owns it.

The New Year's Eve party at NEST base was going to be the best one ever. It was 9:00 p.m., so it was Sparrow's bedtime as well as Techno's.

"You know, they're so cute when they're asleep." Peaches said to one of her best friends and almost sister Tai Witwicky.

"Yeah; let's get out of here so we don't wake them up." Tai turned on the baby monitor and followed the Pretender out of the bedroom.

The technorganic and Pretender were now in the main room where the festivities were going on. The latter transformed to robot mode and went to shake hands with some of the other college-age humans that her friend knew.

"So, you're Sam? Nice to meet you dude!" Peaches said, shaking his hand a little roughly.

"Ouch!" Sam muttered, pulling his hand away.

"Sorry, she's just excited." Sideswipe explained.

"Hi Peaches!" Miles, Leo and Mikaela immediately introduced themselves to the orange and red Pretender who was a bit more careful in containing her excitement.

Peaches transformed back into human mode; now she was drinking Pepsi and smiling at everyone.

"What are you doing?" Leo panicked. "One of the rules is no carbonated drinks!"

"So? It's a holiday and tomorrow I'm spending the whole day with my boyfriend." She said. "Also I'm excited when it comes to celebrations, don't you know that guys? Don't you? Don't you!"

"Peaches, what is going on-" Ratchet started to say. Then he saw the soda. "Hand it over."

Peaches growled a bit then defiantly drank the last bit of it and dropped the can on the floor. Then she started playing music from the speakers and singing

"Oh for the Allspark's sake…" Barricade muttered as the Pretender started the song she had chosen

**Should auld acquaintance be forgot and everybody cheer**

**We've managed somehow friends to make it through another year**

**Let's stay up late, let's celebrate and then count down from 10**

'**cause tomorrow when we wake up guys the whole thing starts again**

**It's New Year's Eve and I'm a beaut, dressed up in my tuxedo suit**

Tai started laughing very loudly as did Lennox, Epps and Maggie. Optimus Prime had to ask "What's the joke?"

"She's singing a line that a guy should be singing. And that is scary." Leo replied.

Peaches continued singing despite everything.

**Got a shirt and vest that are starched and pressed like new; I do and I'm loving the view**

**It's New Year's Eve and I'm looking swell with a white carnation in my lapel**

**Got a shirt and tie and I can't deny it's true**

**It's New Year's Eve and I do believe I'll hit all of the restaurants in sight**

**The parties at Sardi's and Big Guy Lombardi's during the countdown tonight**

**Well it's New Year's Eve let the party rock.**

**We'll dance and then when it's 12 o'clock**

"Peaches, that's more than enough Pepsi products for you." Jolt said, leading her away before she could finish.

"What was she singing?" Sunstreaker asked.

"An Animaniacs song was what that was." Tai replied. "And I know the rest of it."

**We'll sing them tunes and we'll pop balloons with a cheer**

**Here, here**

**Bring out the confetti, we're ready, hey happy new year!**

**It's New Year's Eve so let's all get dressed in a tux or gown when you look your best**

**You're the belle of the ball; you're the one that they all came to see**

**Happy New You my friends and happy new me!**

Sam joined his cousin so she wouldn't have to sing it alone. Not that he really wanted to but with Peaches temporarily "indisposed" who else was going to sing it?

**Should auld acquaintance be forgot on New Year's Eve they say**

**Let's give a cheer a brand new year will soon be here to stay**

**Let's drink our fill of sarsaparilla; we're too young for champagne**

**And every New Year's Eve it's time to scream and go insane!**

**It's New Year's Eve and it's almost here we'll dance and swing from the chandelier**

**And we'll all go nuts when the ribbon cuts, we'll cheer**

**When midnight comes, we'll cut a rug**

**We'll toast each other and kiss and hug**

**As the shouters and screamers through all of those streamers right here**

**It's New Year's Eve but don't you grieve 'cause another year's headed our way**

**It's gonna be great 'cause we're staying up late and tomorrow we're sleeping all day**

By this time, Jolt had made Peaches throw out all of her Pepsi and she was now back in the room; not completely sad about it but happy as she started joining in the song again just to get the last bit of craziness out of her system.

**It's New Year's Eve gonna have a blast**

**The new one's here and the old one's past**

**So forget your worry and everyone hurry you hear?**

**It's okay be a jerk go berserk have a happy new year!**

"Guys, can we play musical chairs next like they did in that Peanuts special…ugh…" Peaches passed out.

Tai was smiling, much to everyone's surprise. "Happy New Year Peaches; I'll wake you up at midnight."

"No wait! I'm awake!" the Pretender shouted. "Come on!"

She then ran off to get the stuff to play musical chairs.

Optimus Prime, despite his shock at everything that happened, managed to keep his composure and said "Happy New Year to everyone."

As far as the musical chairs thing went, well,, that's another story…


	2. Chapter 2

First time I was pranked and later got revenge

Author's Note: Finally gotten to this 2nd one shot. I won't have as much time to write since I've got a lot of work to do around my house and I've started a new semester at the college that I'm attending.

Once again, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are being scolded by Optimus Prime for doing something stupid. I hear it from where I am in the next room, watching Sparrow and Techno, my best friend Tai's kids. I have never heard Optimus yell that loud before, at least not that often. The last time that happened was last April, almost 2 months after I found out I was a Cybertronian and joined NEST…

It was on that day after I was coming in from training with Ironhide. I was walking around in robot mode since I had to get used to being like that and I steppped in something. I looked own and saw something pink; bubblegum, I thought to myself as I tried to lift my foot but couldn't. Wheeljack had mentioned trying to make something similar to it and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker...had they gotten a hold of it? It had to be them! I tried to move my foot again and then pull my leg off but instead fell backwards, getting the attention of Ratchet.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

I could have sworn I heard laughter and then it disappeared. There was no mistaking that it was probably the Corvette twins' laughter but then again Skids and Mudflap were obviously out since they weren't very smart when it came to coming up with prank ideas...maybe this was one of their ideas?

While I was thinking this, Ratchet had managed to get me unstuck and was now cleaning the floor, so I walked away trying to detect any obvious signs as to which twins had done it.

"Can you believe it? She actually wouldn't pay attention, you were right."Sunstreaker was saying. Yeah, I knew it was him; I could tell everyone's voices apart by now.

I just got so angry I don't know how I came up with my plan of revenge...

Sunny and Sides were both in a deep recharge in vehicle mode, so my plan would work. I had spray paint and bumper stickers so I began my work. I painted the former pink and the latter purple and then put on the bumper stickers. One said "Am i really "so vain?", the other said 'I'm in deep slag but when am I not?"

I was still in 'bot mode while doing all this and then transformed into human mode and hid behind a few crates of energon...this was going to be good.

Two hours later I heard Sunny scream like a girl and I was filming the whole thing with my mini video camera along with filming Sides' cursing and them wondering what had just happened to them. I then stopped filming when I heard footsteps coming. Lo and behold, it was Optimus Prime.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"We don't know who did this but we know it wasn't Tai." Sideswipe answered.

"Whoever did this, I swear I"m going to-" Sunstreaker started to say.

I was still sitting right there behind the crate and trying my best to keep silent.

"Peaches, where have you been all day?" Optimus inquired.

I didn't answer but then I just started panicking and then came out of where I was. "Right here sir." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Do you know anything about what just happened to me-and him?" Sunstreaker was very, very pissed off.

"You look good in pink I'll admit it." I was trying not to reveal that it was me.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, go to the washracks." Optimus Prime then turned to me. "Peaches, my office please."...

Another 20 minutes later, the Corvette twins found themselves on cleaning duty and I was on "baby-sitting duty" watfching Skids and Mudflap, who were once again arguing about something that was insignificant.

"How come they got off easy?" I screamed.

"Peaches, those 2 always prank new recruits eventually; you're just the first one to prank them back." Arcee replied walking through. "You've got two more hours until you're done with this."

"Hey you stop it!"Skids shouted.

"No you stop it, stupid!" Mudflap shouted back...

(back to the present day)

In the long run, I don't regret having done that, although admittedly, I need new joke ideas but how to have them without Tai having to add to that list of rules she has to frequently update? I'll have to think about it later after I put Techno down for his nap in about 10 minutes..

Author's Note: Yeah, not the best; anyone have any suggestions for one shot ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

A friendship one shot

(Jolt's POV)

Another day working with Ratchet; it was a very quiet one too, Jolt thought. Wheeljack hadn't blown anything up, Tai had not done something random and neither set of twins was fighting…yet. The blue Autobot looked up when he saw one of his best friends walk in, looking like she was going to purge her tanks. She was in her robot mode and looked like she had just read a bad fan fiction of one of her favorite shows.

Peaches had been Jolt's and Ratchet's first patient that was a Pretender; of course, she herself hadn't known what she really was until 11 months ago. Needless to say, she had been upset but Jolt had pointed out the benefits of being an Autobot, saying "One, Optimus is patient, 2, we're fighting to protect everyone else from the Decepticons and 3, in time you get used to Tai's craziness."

The Pretender had gotten used to craziness and had eventually befriended the blue medic in training, Tai, Sideswipe and Arcee. Peaches couldn't have been happier; then when her human caretakers had died, everyone had been there for her of course and later when she had had nightmares, Jolt would ask Peaches "Do you want me to get Optimus Prime?" He did know that she had always said "yes" but still asked to be polite. On nights when the Autobot leader was out, Jolt would listen to his friend as she described her dream and let her cry on his shoulder and hug him.

Then there was Sideways; no one quite knew how he had survived Sideswipe cutting him in half but he had encountered Peaches and it seemed that they had become "boyfriend and girlfriend" as the humans would put it. Almost everyone on both sides of the war had been shocked, outraged and facepalming but Jolt had been open-processored about his friend's love interest and told her not to worry about what everyone else though of the whole thing.

Today Peaches had more of a physical problem than a emotional problem but Jolt still wanted to help her. "What's the matter Peach?" he asked.

She tried to say it but wound up "puking" all over the floor.

"Guess I've got my answer." Jolt quickly grabbed a bucket and the orange and red Autobot took it, then settled down onto a recharge berth.

"Thanks." Peaches said. She purged her tanks again, this time into the bucket, as Jolt cleaned the floor and explained to Ratchet what had been going on.

"Don't worry Peaches, energon poisoning is easily treatable when one recognizes it right away." The green medic said, after he had scanned her. "You'll be out of here in about 2 or 3 days. Jolt, you know what to do, I've got to make sure that the humans have actually finished their exercise for the day."

"I didn't know that someone had put something in that." The Pretender muttered. "I'm going to need another bucket soon."

Jolt immediately went to dispose of the "puke" properly and returned with another bucket. "Friends don't let friends suffer anything alone." He said. "Need anything else?"

"No." Peaches managed to smile at the mech who had been like an older brother to her since she had first joined the NEST team. Things were going to get better…


	4. Chapter 4

What is going on here?

(Peaches POV)

It was a regular date for both of us; my mech-friend Sideways had polished himself as had I and we were walking through a snow covered forest, far from any human civilization. Sure, Optimus Prime and Megatron weren't sure what to think of our relationship but to be honest neither of us cared. We weren't expecting much to happen until the war between Autobots and Decepticons officially ended.

I then heard Sideways screaming "Peaches, come here!"

I swore I felt faster than the fastest thing on Earth, just an orange and red blur (no offense to my friend Tai's deceased guardian). That was when I heard a dog barking as well with my sparkmate saying "Shush."

Then I heard the unmistakable sound of an infant crying and then looked for myself to see if I was really hearing that or hallucinating….

(Sideways POV)

I had never seen a young human up close, not that I had ever wanted to. This one was female and was no more than a few hours old and was wrapped in a pink blanket. She had black hair on the top of her head and was shivering. Next to her was a white dog whose breed was what humans called a "collie" that was still a puppy and was barking trying to get Peaches and I to back off. It, well she since Peaches told me that dog was also female, was shivering as well and trying to cover the human sparkling, more concerned about her "mistress" if one could call the kid that.

"Come on, we have to get them both safe and warm at NEST base. " Peaches said worriedly, picking up the infant much to that canine's barking and jumping up at us in protest.

"Sit!" I commanded the dog. She did so.

I transformed into vehicle mode and Peaches turned into her human form and said "Come!"

The dog jumped into the front passenger's seat and Peaches sat in the driver's seat with the baby and trying to comfort her. I drove as fast as I could and turned on the heater to medium to warm up the small human. I don't know how I got so concerned about those two organic creatures but I was.

"Oh Primus, please keep these two safe if not for my sake then for the sake of them and my sparkmate." I prayed, not really caring that I didn't believe in Primus in the first place…

(25 minutes later)

(Peaches' POV)

We had finally gotten to NEST base and I got out, carrying the baby and calling the puppy to follow me. Sideways transformed into robot mode and followed us.

"What is going on here?" Chromia asked as she let us in.

"Just get Ratchet please! It's an emergency!" I screamed.

I was lucky the CMO heard me and quickly took both the baby and the dog away to evaluate and treat them. I transformed into robot mode and followed Sideways into the main room where a lot of human soldiers were asking us what was going on as were Leo, Miles, Sam, Mikaela and Tai.

"Everyone shut up and we'll explain it!" Sideways and I both shouted. We then took turns explaining everything, with the other Autobots and Barricade coming in to hear the story as well.

"Are you going to take care of them?" Mile asked. "You'll be copying Tai and Jazz if you do."

"No they won't" Tai pointed out. "I have 2 kids and one pet, they'll only have one kid and one pet."

Jazz agreed with Tai. I was wondering if either one of those two life forms that my sparkmate and I had found were even alive after this….

(Sideways' POV)

Lucky for us, Ratchet came in and explained that yes, both the human infant and the puppy would live and that he had found a note with them. Peaches took the note and read it out loud:

_To whoever finds these two; I wish I could have taken care of them but financial difficulties and other problems with my ex have prevented me from doing so. The baby's name is Abigail Jean and she does not have a last name. The very loyal puppy is named Snowball. Please take care of them but don't spoil them too much and give them the best life that you can._

"It's only right that you 2 should take care of them." Barricade stated. "If you really wanted to that is, but don't teach that girl to call me 'Uncle Oreo' like Sparrow and Annabelle do."

"Well, Techno is going to call you that too." Tai said smiling evilly. "He hears everyone say it all the time."

Barricade groaned. "Trust me when I say that she's a pain in the aft sometimes." He said to me.

"Sure, whatever" I said.

"Well, what do you think?" Peaches asked.

"I don't know if either of us is ready for this." I answered.

"You 2 have a few more days to think about both as both the girl and her dog need some time to recover." Ratchet said.

At least 2 days later, both Abby and Snowball as we could now call them were released from the medical bay. Peaches and I had officially bonded together so that we could adopt them...possibly. Of course the son of a glitch Galloway was saying that it was not a good idea but everyone else voted against him, including Major Lennox and General Morshower.

I tore off my Decepticon symbol and said "Optimus, I'm declaring myself neutral. I can't stand it anymore, every stupid thing that I've done in the past. I want to prove that I can be a good example to Abby, even though most would think it weird that she would be part of Peaches' and my 'family'."

"Family does not have to be through blood or similar programming." Optimus said reassuringly. "I will give you a chance but don't blow it."

"Yes sir." I replied.

Peaches and I then signed a lot of paperwork. Abby's official last name was Smith, after my sparkmate's human surname. We also got a license for Snowball and would be required to make a trip at least once or twice a year to take her to a veterinarian.

That night, Peaches and I slept in our room on our berth, not too far away from the others besides me who could be called the newest additions to the NEST "family". Abby was in her crib, and Snowball was lying in a basket on the floor.

During the day, Peaches is training to be a full-fledged Autobot leaving me to play with Abby. Snowball is with Tai, who is trying to get the former to be friendly with Psyche. Sometimes, I also watch Sparrow and Techno and on nice days, we go out onto the beach on Diego Garcia. Luckily, someone else watches Skids and Mudflap so that the human, technorganic and Autobot sparkling won't be bothered by them.

At break time, Peaches and I sit with Abby on one of our laps and Snowball lying at our feet. Organics don't' have that long of a life so no matter what anybody else on base is saying about us, Peaches and I will not care. We will make sure that Abby is able to learn everything about humans and Cybertronians and to live her life to the fullest.

As for Snowball, well, she isn't smart enough to learn that but she has loyalty to us, even though she's not able to notice the differences in size between everyone on base. She still occasionally fights with Psyche but not that often….I wonder what Snowball would say if she could actually "speak"….

Author's note: Yeah, this wound up being a bit longer than I thought it would. Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Why you should never bother Peaches

Disclaimer: idea of Devastator being around belongs to Soundwave0107. I only own Peaches, Abby and Snowball. Transformers itself belongs to Hasbro.

It had been a rough day for Peaches; Abby had been sick, Snowball had fought with Psyche and was now resting, Sideways and Barricade had gone off for some "ex-Con time" together and Tai was playing one of the Fallout games. The Pretender was now outside in her human form; today she was wearing an orange bathing suit with red polka dots on it. Abby herself was wearing a swimming diaper and was holding on tightly to her mommy as both went into the shallow water and let the waves crash into them.

Devastator was once again watching the Pretender and her adopted sparkling; it was Sunday so Peaches had no training to do and the Prime had given her permission to be out here.

"**She wore an itsy-bitsy teeny weeny orange and red colored bikini that she wore for the first time today" **Peaches was singing, "spoofing" a popular human song.

"Oh please, that's the lamest parody I've ever heard."

The combiner turned around and saw the human known as Galloway walking along the beach.

"Sir, if you're going for a 'lame parody', you'd have to listen to that song that's a parody of 'Poker Face'." Peaches replied.

Galloway was shocked. "You really think you can get away with saying anything."

_Yes, she can if the Prime permits her to say that _Devastator said, and then he growled angrily.

"Devastator, remember what the Prime said about not hurting him!" the Pretender panicked, as she took Abby out of the water and quickly wrapped a red towel around herself and her "child".

The National Security Director who was the biggest jerk on NEST base then started backing off "No stop, please!"

"What is going on out here?"

Optimus Prime had been walking around and had spotted the potential trouble.

_He was insulting your Pretender and her right to what the humans call "free speech". What do I do with him? _The combiner picked up Galloway and was about to toss him into the ocean.

_Let him go; I will deal with him _the Prime replied.

Devastator reluctantly put Galloway back on the ground; the latter then went to go back inside. Finally, he would stop insulting the Pretender or anyone else who served the Prime.

"Well, looks like I need to get inside and put Abby down for her recharge cycle" Peaches said as she checked the time. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did toss Mr. Galloway into the ocean but since Prime's orders are not too-well, you get the idea." She had not sounded very convincing.

As the 18 years old in human years Pretender walked back inside with her sparkling, Devastator couldn't help but wonder if Peaches was really not insulted…

Author's Note: Just a short thing that I wanted to get out of my head. Next chapter will be up once I get most of my homework done.


	6. Chapter 6

Never again!

Author's note: yeah, I wrote this since I wondered how Sideways would react to finding out what he finds out in this chapter. It's mostly random after he wakes up in the medbay...won't say anymore, just read for yourself!

Today, Tai was so moody, being randomly happy, then sad, then pissed off and spending a lot of time in the bathroom and once had to ask Peaches to get her "tampons", which the Pretender was happy to do.

"Peaches, what are those things?" her sparkmate asked after she had come back from doing that.

The red and orange femme replied "They are human girl things and that is all you need to know."

"Does this have anything to do with how Tai has been acting?" Sideways asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. Don't you dare find out more; you will regret it." Peaches stated in an "I'm warning you" tone of voice.

Sideways just shrugged and walked off. Why would he not want to find out more? He would do so anyways…

A few hours later after an argument with Devastator which had to be stopped by Optimus Prime, Peaches was alone and calmed down. She was in her human form and walking her dog Snowball around the beach when she heard a crash. When she went over to look, she immediately got worried.

"Ratchet, Sideways fainted!" she shouted.

Ratchet and Jolt came over and lifted the unconscious ex-Con and took him into the medical bay. Peaches followed them but was locked out and had to wait.

"Damn it guys, he better be okay!" she screamed. "Mentally, that is…" she quickly added.

The Pretender assumed that her sparkmate had done something she had told him not to do and as it turned out an hour later, was correct.

"Peaches, he's fine, just a bit shocked. " Ratchet said. "You may go in and see him now."

The orange and red femme did so and asked "Did you look up what I told you NOT to find out more about?"

Sideways was reluctant to admit it. "Yeah I looked up 'tampons', then 'menstrual cycle'…" He almost fainted again but was still conscious enough to say "That was…disgusting doesn't even begin to describe it."

"And now you know what every human female goes through once a month; that was the one of the many things I never had to go through but I do know what it is having had to learn it in health class in high school." Peaches said. "I'm disappointed that you tried to understand something only meant to be understood by that select group of humans."

"Now I wish I didn't know…" the blue mech muttered.

Peaches then grinned evilly. "That time of the month also prepares human girls"-she dragged him out of the medbay and into their quarters and locked the door-"for this."

"Don't do this!"Sideways shouted to the Pretender as she forced him onto the berth and got on top of him.

"Oh, I will interface with you. I think it's the perfect punishment." She stated, as the two carried on with their "business" with Sideways screaming and refusing to give in for a very long time…

Two hours later, Arcee had gone to find Peaches. "Abby needs her bottle, Peach." The pink femme said, and then she tried to override the lock on the door.

"Leave us be….energon cookies!" Sideways groaned then randomly shouted, then went back into recharge.

"I don't want to know…" Arcee immediately walked away to tell Tai that the latter needed to take care of Abby for a bit longer…

Author's note: Yeah, Peaches idea for a "punishment" wasn't the best thing I could come up with but it was kind of more random than anything else in this one shot. Don't know if Peaches and Sideways should have their own "biological" (for lack of a better term) sparkling.


	7. Chapter 7

"When you lose a bet"

Disclaimer: Tai, Sparrow and Techno belong to Tatyana Witwicky, Peaches, Abby and Snowball belong to me and the Transformers belong to Hasbro. Idea of Devastator being aroudn credited to Soundwave0107.

Note: this is based on a suggestion I sent to CaMaRoFaN14 for her rules list. Anyways,please enjoy this.

Peaches, one of the few females on NEST base who loved football and was proud to admit it, had watched just about every NFL game that had come on this season. That included Superbowl 45.

"Really Peaches, why watch that?" Tai asked.

"The commercials are good." Peaches replied.

"You can't argue with that point. Who are you supporting?" Leo asked the Pretender.

"I bet the Packers are going to win." She replied. "My human parents were both fans of them so I'm honoring them by supporting that team."

"I say Steelers have a better chance." The former website designing college student argued.

"20 bucks that you're wrong is what I'm betting" Peaches smiled evilly. "Oh, the loser has to do whatever the other person says for a week. Even if it's against the rules; don't tell Prowl or anyone else we made this bet, deal?"

"You are on!" Leo said, shaking the red hand of the femme….

Later that evening the game was being watched by whoever wasn't doing anything important that night, except for Tai who was trying to get Sparrow and Techno to go to bed and Sideways who was taking care of Abby so that Peaches could cheer on her team. She was in her human mode, eating Lays chips and drinking Pepsi since it was a special occasion.

Peaches cheered the loudest when the Packers won and as a result, nearly spilled the rest of her chips on Galloway's lap.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted.

The Pretender continued cheering as she went out of the room to throw away her trash. After doing so, she said "Pay up dude" after finding Leo.

Leo reluctantly handed Peaches two 10 dollar bills and then asked "When do I start doing what you say?"

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. and you're done on next Sunday night." She said….

2 days later, Peaches had gotten Leo to prank Skids and Mudflap, quote more _Whose Line is it anyway _episodes and numerous other things that are against the rules that Prowl had made Tai and a few others write.

"Okay Leo, here's what I need you to do now." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to paint Devastator's components different colors and if you can't finish, get the heck out of there!" The Pretender was saying.

"No way am I going to even think about trying that!" Leo screamed.

'Don't' worry, I'll help you." She said…

Much to their surprise, they were successful and no one found out that they had done so. Of course, Devastator had to put himself through the wash racks and was determined to find out who did it but both the Pretender and human had managed to not give away any indication that they had done anything, besides the quoting of numerous shows and movies that weren't allowed.

On the next Sunday, Leo was ready to be done with all of this rule breaking. "What now?" he asked, really exasperated.

"Oh, I'm planning something special for everyone." Peaches said smiling. "This is the last thing I want you to do; it's 2:00 p.m. and everyone else should be back by 7:00 p.m. from their mission or whatever they're doing. We will set off numerous booby traps to get Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids and Mudflap and I need you to help me set them up…"

Abby had now woken up and started crying.

"Or not…you take care of my kid for a few hours. I can pull this one off myself. After all, how much trouble can a tow month old baby be?" the Pretender smiled evilly.

A few hours later, Leo had given Abby a bottle, changed her diaper and had played peek-a-boo with her but just couldn't get her to go to sleep.

"All right, I've got her now." Peaches said walking in and transforming into her human form. She then took her child and showed Leo what she set up. "Basically, the Twins will come in through that door, and then they will slip on the oil, crash into the gigantic bowl of popcorn, keep slipping on the Transformer-scaled marbles, then when I whisper 'now', you pull that rope and dump the slime and then they will finally stop at the end of the hallway, where I just stuck put tons of hot glue on the wall and then they will be stuck. While Ratchet's getting them unstuck, we make a run for it and hide until the whole thing is over."

"Peaches, where are you?" Sideswipe's voice sounded out.

"Let's look for her in here." Skids suggested, opening the door and walking in. Then Mudflap being as stupid as a rock, tried to grab his brother and keep him from slipping but they both did so anyways.

Peach was hiding behind the door to Optimus Prime's office, and then as the twins went by, she whispered "now!" to her accomplice.

Leo pulled the rope and Skids screamed "That got into places I didn't even know I had!"

AS the two Chevy twins got stuck to the opposite wall, Peaches grabbed Leo and they hid in her room briefly. Then the Pretender turned into her robot mode and climbed out the window, holding the human in one hand. Then when they were out of there, they started running but were stopped by Sunstreaker.

"Nice try Peaches but you didn't get Sides and I." he said smirking.

"How did you know it was us?" Leo asked.

"Wait, you did this too?" someone else shouted.

Peaches turned and to her horror, saw Ratchet.

"We can explain!" Leo quickly shouted…

An hour later, Peaches found herself cleaning up the mess in the hallway while Leo was put on guard duty with Devastator watching to make sure he didn't goof off.

"I can't believe it! Cleaning duty for a week just because I got Leo to do everything I wanted him to." She screamed.

"Don't make it two weeks Peaches." Prowl replied as he walked by to make sure that she was doing her work.

"Leo may have lost the bet but I lost my dignity" Peaches sighed. "It was worth 20 bucks though. I can buy a new movie next week…I hope…"

She smiled just a little once Prowl had walked away. The Pretender was more happy than disappointed now but she was still cleaning and it took a very long time to clean up all of the oil, popcorn, marbles, slime and dried hot glue…..


	8. Chapter 8

In my daughter's eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or Transformers or Tai and her kids; the song belongs to whoever owns it, the Transformers belong to Hasbro and Tai, Sparrow and Techno belong to Tatyana Witwicky. I only own Peaches and Abby.

Karaoke night was Peaches' favorite night on NEST base. Usually it would be her or some of the humans who would sing (except for that one time when Skids and Mudflap had sung the song from the Free Credit Score commerical off key when overenergized). She was not in the mood for singing tonight though; the Pretender had been haivng a tough time with getting her adopted human daughteer Abigail to be good and take a nap. "Why, why did I have to adopt a kid? It wasn't to be like my best friend, even though I am sometimes jealous of Tai. Just a little bit." she said out loud as she sat in her room.

"Peaches, are you all right?" Sideswipe asked as he walked in.

"Sides, if you want me to help you pull a prank the answer's 'no' with a capital 'n'." Peaches replied. She was still a bit exhausted.

"No, it's not that. Jolt and Tai are worried about you, and so is a certain sparkmate of yours." the silver mech grumbled a bit, remembering the first time that Peaches had introduced Sideways to everyone and the 2 mechs had been tempted to fight again.

"It's just that I had a tough time with Abby today and-well, I guess I know how Optimus feels sometimes when Tai's giving him a tough time." the orange and red femme said, coming to a realization. "Tell Major Lennox that I'm going to be singing tonight like I usually do."

Sideswipe was confused but happy that his friend was now in a better mood as he walked off.

Peaches got up and went outside. Optimus Prime was sitting there on the beach, explaining to Devastator why humans loved that particular place.

"I'm sorry for the interruption." Peaches was embarassed.

"I was almost done anyways." Optimus said, smiling.

Devastator's dump truck component drove itself away. He knew that the Pretender needed to talk to his master and that both needed their "privacy" as it was called by humans...

"Optimus, I just wanted to ask you something." Peaches explained. "I'm just not sure how. Okay I got it; what do you like the best about Tai? You know, having her as a daughter?".

Optimus Prime had to ask if there was a particular reason why the Pretender wanted to know that.

"Well, it's just that I'm curious." she admitted. "Also, because Abby-well, I can't stay mad at her since she doesn't know better and I want her to grow up well and think of me as being a wonderful mom."

"Tai always brings a lot of comic relief to everyone in these hard times that we face." he replied. "I also think that someday she will make a great leader."

"I know Tai siad she'd make me her 2nd in command but I hope she was joking." Peaches said, laughing nervously. "Thanks for answering that...I need to go and clean my room." She quickly ran off.

2 hours later, it was time for Peaches to gather with everyone who was in the rec room. She was waiting her turn to sing and was sitting next to Sideways, who was holding Abby in his hand. The almost 3-months-old infant only knew that her mommy and daddy and everyone else was there and that they would not go away ever...Peaches sighed as she was thinking about this fact. "It's best that she doesn't know that she won't be with us forever...physically at least."

"Peach it's your turn!" Master Seargent Epps called to her.

Peaches got up, her processor filled with thoughts of herself and Abby, Tai and her daughter Sparrow, Optimus and Tai, Epps and his daughters, and Lennox and Annabelle. She then took the microphone and said "This song is dedicated to everyone who had a kid, well a daughter really, because the advanatages of raising kids outweigh the disadvantages as I've learned today."

She then began singing the song, trying not to break down into tears.

**In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero**

**I am strong and wise, and I know no fear**

**but the truth is plain to see she was sent to rescue me**

**I see who I want to be in my daughter's eyes.**

**In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal**

**Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace**

**This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak**

**I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes**

Abby had been attempting to grab one of Sideway's fingers which he was holding up for her to grab. "Dang, you're good at this Peaches." he muttered, trying not to leak optical lubricant as hsi adopted daughter did grab one of his fingers just as Peaches sang the next lines.

**And when she wraps her hand around my finger oh it puts a smile in my heart**

**Everything becomes a little clearer I realize what life is all about**

**It's hanging on when your heart has had enough**

**It's giving more when you feel like giving up**

**I've seen the light in my daughter's eyes**

**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future**

**A reflection of who I am and what will be**

**Though she'll grow and someday leave**

**Maybe raise a family**

**When I'm gone I hope you'll see**

**how happy she made me**

**For I'll be there**

**In my daughter's eyes**

Everyone was appluading and Peaches could have sworn that she was seeing some of the humans and Sideways wiping off a few tears.

"Don't give me that you had something in your eye slag". the Pretender said as she walked back to where her sparkmate and child were sitting.

"That's beautiful, just as beautiful as you are." the former Decepticon stated, really meaning it.

Peaches turned to see Optimus hugging Tai, Jazz, Sparrow and Techno and was listening as some of the other soldiers were talking about their kids and how amazing it was to have had them in their lives. She then took Abby and held the latter close to her spark, not wanting to let go at all...


	9. Chapter 9

How to explain this

Disclaimer: Only own my OCs. Transformers are owned by Hasbro, Tai, Sparrow and Techno belong to Tatyana Witwicky. Magic School Bus belongs to Scholastic.

Peach was once again watching Annabelle on base. At least it's just her, the Pretender thought.

"Peaches, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Peaches replied to Annabelle. "What do you want to talk about?"

The Pretender found herself attempting to answer questions that were, well not hard to answer per say, but had mostly to do with science.

"How come I can't learn Cybertronian physics?" Annabelle asked.

"Well, Wheeljack and Perceptor both agree that it's too hard to explain to humans.' Peaches replied. "There are things that are easier to learn about like what humans know about space, the human body, and other science things. Hold on a second."

The Pretender then ran to her room and came back with a DVD. "How about we watch this?"

"What is it?"

"_The Magic School Bus _is what this show is called. There are also books that this is based on but I thought you'd prefer watching this DVD." Peaches explained. "Come on."

The orange and red femme transformed from her robot mode to her human form and led Annabelle into the rec room. Luckily, it was empty so that they could use the TV. Peaches then put the DVD into the DVD player and sat on the couch with the 4 year old human girl and relaxed thinking she's going to learn a lot from this show…

An hour later, the two were out of the rec room and Annabelle was talking with her dad about everything that she had seen.

"It was really cool that the kids were all going into space and everything!"

"Annabelle, it's impossible to travel through space in a short amount of time." Prowl said.

"We know that, Prowl; it's a cartoon and we know what's fact and fiction when it comes to the stuff the characters learn about." Peaches explained. "Besides, she's learning a lot from it that is known to be true."

"She's got a good point." Epps said.

Nobody knew how to react next when Prowl fainted after hearing that. Optimus immediately told Wheeljack that he was NOT to make a "real" version of the titular school bus while Annabelle insisted that Peaches read one of the Magic School bus books to her.

"Well, he can't stop me from doing that." the Pretender said, looking at the stasis-locked mech. "All right, lets go to my room so that we can't be bothered."

As for what else happened immediately after this "incident", well it's another story...


	10. Chapter 10

Nostalgia

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers; I just own Peaches, Abby and Snowball. I also don't own the TV shows mentioned in here.

She was in her room alone; it had just a berth, a human sized-bed for if she wanted to sleep in her alternate form, a crib for her adopted daughter and a basket for her puppy to sleep in. Peaches was on the bed in her human form of a brown haired girl with blue eyes, a red t-shirt, orange pants and white flip-flops. She had pulled out a cardboard box about the size of the box that the clothes, toys, diapers, and dog toys and food had come in after she had first adopted the human infant known as Abby and the collie known as Snowball.

In that box were several things from Peaches' life as a human, from infancy to her senior year in high school, when she had first learned that she was a Cybertronian.

What her parents had told her about her infancy was that Peaches had learned to sit , stand, walk and talk much earlier than a regular human did and that she always loved to play with the stuffed toy based on the titular character of the television show _Lamb Chop's Play Along_. The femme remembered having watched that show and various other human "educational" shows when she had turned 4 years old, _Sesame Street, Mr. Roger's Neighborhood, _and _Wishbone_ were the ones she remembered the best.

Peaches picked up the stuffed lamb and a few video tapes of episodes of her former favorite shows, now worn out to the point where she should have thrown them away but couldn't. The last things from that time period of her life were several books that had been featured on the show _Reading Rainbow_ and a t-shirt autographed by Levar Burton.

_Dad was always a big Star Trek fan, _the orange and red femme thought as she looked at pictures of herself as a human in elementary school. She had been the "shy girl" but never a troublemaker and had gotten some of the best grades. Peaches had watched several _Star Trek _episodes with her parents during this time period, as well as a few of the movies. Although she had never understood them, the Pretender had enjoyed spending the time with both of her parents. She became a tomboy in 5th grade, getting obsessed with Digimon, Power Rangers, and Yu-gi-oh. Sure, the boys had always thought she would never beat them in a game of Duel Monsters but Peaches had done so several times.

Middle school was a little bit better, except for the nasty things written on the bathroom walls. Peaches cringed every time she thought of this, doing so now as she looked at the yearbook she had gotten in 8th grade. She had had one friend who later moved away and was never heard from again…was that someone knocking on the door, bringing her back to the present time?

"Peaches, are you okay?" Sideways asked his sparkmate, as he stood there wondering what was going on.

"I'm reminiscing, leave me alone." Peaches replied, as she picked up a high school yearbook.

The ex-Decepticon shrugged and walked off.

After she was sure he had left, Peaches put everything back in the box and then started singing "The song that never ends".

"Peaches, you better stop that!" Ironhide shouted. "I can hear you all the way out on the shooting range!"

Peaches sighed and stopped singing as she walked out of the room to take Abby back from Tai.

"Sure, I can be immature and complain that it's not fair that I had to grow up, find out my true origins, and barely graduate high school but not right now. I'm going to pick out several shows that I'll let you watch when you're older sweetspark." she said to her adopted sparkling after taking her in her arms.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Arcee asked.

"Oops." Peaches said, then started humming "The song that never ends"

"Peaches!" everybody else shouted.

The Pretender sighed. Who wrote that song anyway, she thought to herself as she took Abby to the kitchen to get some food…

Author's note: Wrote this because I myself got nostalgic about certain things I liked from my childhood.


	11. Chapter 11

Family time

It was Friday night and Peaches had finally finished up the work she had been assigned to do that day. She walked into the main room of the base, where Sideways was gazing down on the small form of Abigail Jean Smith aka Abby, their 3 month old adopted daughter.

Needless to say the orange and red femme was surprised at what she saw. "She's sitting up by herself!"

"More likely than not she saw Techno learning it early and is-"

Sideways was interrupted when Abby fell over onto the blanket and started crying. Peaches picked up the infant carefully. "I guess I was wrong when I thought she'd learn faster just because she's being raised by Cybertronians."

"Ratchet said she's probably still going to learn everything at the same rate other humans are and to not worry about it." The silver colored mech said sighing. "Well, what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"Good question." His sparkmate replied, thinking. "How about _Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer_ this week?"

Sideways smiled and took the DVD out of subspace and put it into the DVD player. Fortunately, there was no karaoke night tonight and no one around to bother them, as everyone else had been assigned work in another part of the base or had gone on a mission. Devastator was of course outside on guard duty so he wouldn't be a bother to Peaches, who still didn't like him but put up with him anyways.

Peaches calmed down Abby, hit the "play" button on the remote and sat as close as she could to Sideways who was very willing to let her do so…

When the movie was over, Abby had fallen asleep and both the mech and femme took her and laid her in her crib. Their dog Snowball was already asleep in her basket.

Peaches smiled. "Good thing neither of us has guard duty tonight."

"Yes I know." Sideways let out a sigh of contentment. He and Peaches snuggled next to each other on their berth and they fell into recharge. Although this kind of time together was rare, the small unusual family was still enjoying it and not thinking of anything else.

Of course, Peaches sometimes wondered how she would deal with Abby when the latter became a teenager but that was a long way off. If she's anything like Tai or myself, I won't be surprised, the orange and red Pretender thought….now if only the human girl could have a brother or sister to keep her company.

Author's note: Yeah, I've had this poll up for a while as for what story you guys want to see next. It's going to be left on my profile until at least Saturday and for those who haven't seen it yet, here's the choices again as well as slightly longer summaries:

In my grasp- Transformers Prime story. A girl named Tanya needs protection when her dad is put into a coma by M.E.C.H and Optimus Prime is ready to step in as her guardian. Tanya doesn't feel special at all due to not having a mother. Can the Autobots, Jack, Raf and Miko help her realize that they can be her family as well?

Not so clear-Live action TF story. Peaches and Sideways have a 2nd sparkling, Crystal. They think they know what they're doing but how do you raise one human child and one Cybertronian sparkling at the same time?

Friend on the other side-not a song fic, Generation 1 AU. Amy has been raised by the Autobots while Mackenzie has been raised by the Decepticons. They meet at school and become best friends. What do their adoptive families think of this? Will the 2 stay best friends?


	12. Chapter 12

Unexpected help

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Tai, Sparrow and Techno. I only own Peaches, Abby, Snowball, Crystal and Ashley.

Ashley Martin didn't see as much of the craziness on NEST base as others did due to her being a civilian employee but that did not mean that the brunette 19 year old wasn't aware of what went on; since helping Sideways prepare his gift for Peaches, the Cybertronian couple would sometimes take their 2 daughters to see what she was doing outside.

Today was different; Ashley didn't want to see anybody. To say she was pissed off would be an understatement. She stared off at the ocean into the distance.

"Anything wrong?" someone asked.

Ashley turned to see Peaches and Sideways carrying both Abby and Crystal, with their dog Snowball running behind them. It had been the Pretender who asked that question.

"No." the human, who was slightly older than Peaches in human years, lied.

"I know you're lying." Sideways stated in slight annoyance at the person who had been of assistance to him once about two days before the current date on the Earth calendar, April 22 to be exact.

"Do you really want to hear this?" Ashley asked.

"Yes; we're here to listen if you need to tell us anything." Peaches said, as she and her family sat down on the sand and Snowball came up to Ashley and licked her face.

"All right, here goes nothing." The human girl replied reluctantly. "These friends of mine I can't call my friends anymore. They've been sending harmful messages to me and each other full of lies about what I actually do here and what I'm like. "

"You're being cyber bullied or rather the adult equivalent?" Peaches gasped in shock. She had heard stories of the teens who had gotten bullied both online and in real life to the point where they couldn't take it anymore and their lives were cut short. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since I came here in March they've been doing that." Ashley said sadly. "I've blocked them, threatened legal action and actually wanted to kill them but the latter two would cost me my job here. I'm not sure that anyone is going to take this seriously if I tell them."

Sideways was outraged; of all the ways for humans to have justified him destroying them if he were still a Decepticon, this was right up there with the various other tragedies that Peaches had told him about as the number one reason. "I can't stand that! I owe you for helping me with something and-"

"Sideways, don't kill them! Optimus is going to kick you off base if you do!" Peaches interrupted, very worried about what he was going to do.

"I'm not going to kill anyone; too much time and effort to find them." The ex-Decepticon pointed out. "NEST does have a way for any human employee, whether a civilian or a soldier, to make complaints about being targeted via cyber bullying, whether by a fellow employee or someone off the base. Also, if it gets to the point where that person is actually trying to find where we are, then we have to charge them with trespassing as well and the punishment's pretty harsh but not too harsh since Optimus Prime had a say in coming up with it."

Ashley was now letting tears stream down her face. "I can't believe what they did. I thought they were my friends." She said sadly.

Sideways picked up Ashley and said "I know that feeling." He was remembering getting separated from Demolisher in Shanghai. "Peaches and I will stick by you no matter what; we're not a thing like them." He gave her a hug, then Crystal put up her arms, wanting to be picked up and hugged as well. Why was her daddy hugging some strange thing anyways?

"All right, come on you." The ex-Decepticon picked up Crystal as well, and the orange and blue sparkling sighed and beeped with contentment.

It was a good moment in the midst of a bad time,, just as Crystal's "birth" was a good thing in the middle of the destruction of the worst and only war that Sideways had ever seen.

A day later, there were reports that two human females had been attempting to get to Diego Garcia; one of them had died by drowning, the other had been arrested for trespassing. The latter happened to be the main person behind the cyber defamation of Ashley Martin, who would not forgive her.

"So, what's the story with that?" Sideways asked later that evening, as Peaches sat nearby, playing in the sand with Crystal and Abby.

"She wasn't that sincere with her apology." Ashley explained. "Also, she gave away the names of others who were spreading those rumors about me. It's going to be a just humans case since it didn't involve you or any other robots on this island. Peach has to come and be in her human form though since she's considered a witness in the case. It isn't going to trial until next year though. Kind of sucks but that's how life is."

"I can tell you this; none of those things that they said about you are true. I personally think you're better than most humans." The ex-con explained. "Not perfect but better. Didn't you say you were doing this for your little sister?"

"I got this job for my little sister and the rest of my family." the human woman replied. "My mother recently lost her job and I send part of my paycheck to her and my father so that they can homeschool my said little sister; Tanya may be paralyzed from her hips down for her whole life but that doesn't mean that she can't do other things; let's just say she's multitalented and leave it at that."

Sideways sat down and heard Ashley talk about her family life, and soon Peaches was listening as well, with Abby and Crystal now falling asleep on her lap. Things could only get better from here...


	13. Chapter 13

Peaches' whole new world

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, not Transformers or the song. This was a random plot bunny that wouldn't go away.

Sideways was smiling as he led Peaches to the simulation room. The latter had her eyes closed and was asking "Can I look yet?"

"Nope not yet." The ex-Con replied then he opened the door and took her in. "Now you can look."

Peaches looked and let out a fan girl squeal; her sparkmate had made the graphics in the simulation room show a "set" from her favorite Disney movie _Aladdin. _Specifically, it was the balcony where Aladdin had convinced Jasmine to go with him on a magic carpet ride.

"I couldn't find a real magic carpet but I think this would work just as well." Sideways said as he sat on the "carpet" and pulled Peaches over to him so that she would sit down next to him.

"Are you sure Optimus isn't going to get mad at you?" the Pretender asked. "I mean I've always wanted a scene like this as a date or alone time or something like that but still."

"Don't worry; he's not going to know." Sideways smiled as he got up to shut the door and then started the music and the simulated graphics as the "carpet" began "moving" them through an outer space setting.

To Peaches' surprise, her sparkmate started singing very well.

**I can show you the world **

**Shining shimmering splendid**

**Tell me Peaches now when did you last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride**

The orange and red femme giggled at the unintentional pun her sparkmate had made on his name as the latter kept singing.

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us "no" or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

Peaches began singing without a care in the world. She was so happy that it was just her and Sideways; Abby and Crystal were being taken care of by Barricade, who had been very reluctant to do the job but did so anyways.

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here it's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Sideways-**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Soon the scenery had changed from the Solar System to another part of the Milky Way galaxy with planets that no human could have possibly discovered yet, as well as moons, stars, asteroids and "dwarf planets" similar to Pluto.

Peaches-**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

Sideways-**Don't you dare close your eyes**

Peaches-**A hundred thousand things to see**

(Sideways-**Hold your breath it gets better**)

Peach was busy singing but was taking the time to notice the "comets" that were flying past her. It was beyond amazing.

**I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

(Sideways-**A whole new world**)

Peaches-**Every turn a surprise**

(Sides-**With new horizons to explore**)

Peaches-**Every moment's red letter**

Both-**I'll chase them anywhere **

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

The simulation seemed to slow down as it showed Cybertron. Peaches and Sideways bowed their heads in respect to those who had died in the Autobot –Decepticon war and then they "went" back towards "Earth" as they continued singing.

Sideways-**A whole new world**

Peaches-**A whole new world**

Sides-**That's where we'll be**

Peach-**That's where we'll be**

Sides-**A thrilling chase**

Peach-**A wondrous place**

Both-**For you and me**

The two Cybertronians got up and exited the simulation room arm in arm. They didn't even seem to mind that Skids and Mudflap were asking "What were you doing in there?"

"None of your business you unintelligent beings that think you're so cool." Peaches replied, as she and Sideways went off into their room, still humming the song.

Author's note: yeah this is something random I came up with a few days ago because I was in an Aladdin kind of mood.


	14. Chapter 14

The deadliest thing after Decepticons

Having been raised by humans, Peaches still followed that news even though she was now an Autobot. She sat with shock as she read the latest articles about the recent tornado outbreaks in the Midwestern United States. She couldn't take it anymore; she broke down in tears.

"Peaches, what's wrong?" Sideways asked as he walked into the room with Abby and Crystal in his arms and wondering what all of this was about.

"It's-well, some of my human cousins live there" Peaches replied as she explained about what had happened recently. "To be specific, my human relatives there are my cousins Ethan, Janet, Seth and Alex, and my Aunt Betty and Uncle Greg. I don't know if they're missing or dead. Those tornadoes are the worst in U.S. history and they were near that area! It's hard to explain!"

"Earth's natural disasters are really something as far as destructive power." The ex-con said, a bit shocked but not fully grasping the seriousness of the situation. "Is Alex a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, but that doesn't matter!" Peaches replied. "I've got to see if I can reach them!"

The Pretender ran out of the room in panic and quickly took out her cell phone. She then went outside and tried to get a signal. She then dialed Ethan's cell number; she got his voicemail. At least that was better than nothing. Peaches left a message saying "Hey, its cousin Peaches. Just checking to be sure you guys are okay after all that you've been through. Give me a call back and please tell me what's going on please. Bye."

She had tried to remain calm while sending that message but had barely been able to keep her voice steady. By the time she finished sending the message and ended the call, she was in tears again. Peaches sat there on the beach, not caring how much sand would get in her shorts that she was wearing right now in her human mode or whether said sand got into her gears when she transformed to robot mode, and was silently crying, though mostly she was just confused. What was going to happen now? Would anybody be found? If any of her relatives there were gone…Peaches stopped before she could finish the rest of the thought.

"Peaches, Optimus would like you to-"

It was Elita One who had started to say this but abruptly stopped when she saw the scene. The only Autobot Pretender sadly sitting there, looking as sad as she had been when Crystal had gotten kidnapped by the Decepticons a few weeks before.

"I'll do it later and I don't want to talk about why I'm like this." Peaches snapped, through the continuous sobbing she was now doing. "I don't want to talk to Optimus Prime either!"

"Paige Kathleen Smith…" Elita started to say.

"Don't call me by my full human name!" the Pretender shouted, trying to cover up her sadness with anger. "Only my parents were allowed to do that and maybe my aunts and uncles and grandparents!"

The female Autobot who was Optimus Prime's sparkmate sat down next to the "human" girl and asked "What has been going on? If it was Sideways or Barricade-"

"It's not them!" Peaches yelled, as she threw a handful of sand into the water. She wanted to run off.

"Well, what is it?" Elita asked again, this time a bit more gently as she picked up Peaches and put her on her lap as though the latter were a young child.

"That stupid tornado outbreak that happened recently in the U.S. this week" the Pretender explained, as she finally took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She then explained about her relatives missing and just as she was about to say that she assumed they were dead, her cell phone rang.

"You might want to answer that." the other femme said.

Peaches answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Peach, it's me." A voice said.

"Ethan! You're alive!" Peaches screamed happily, then stopped. "What about everyone else at home?"

She then listened as Ethan told her that Aunt Betty and Uncle Greg were unharmed after being rescued from some rubble, Janet and Alex had also made it but Seth had not made it out alive. "He was crushed when a car landed on top of him. By the time we got to him, we knew he was a lost cause. Mom checked his pulse and everything."

Peaches shed more tears. "I'll see if I can get time off to come down for the funeral." She said downtrodden after hearing this news. "I'm glad the rest of you guys are all right. Keep me posted please. Love you more than anything else. Bye."

After the phone had been hung up by Peaches, Elita asked "Do you want to tell me the good news or the bad news first?"

"The bad news because I just can't stand how confusing this all is. The aftermath is just as horrible as the actual tornadoes were in some aspects." The Pretender replied.

Optimus Prime came up. "Peaches where were you-"he then stopped. He couldn't be angry at Peaches when he saw her crying and Elita giving her a hug. He then calmly asked "Will one of you please tell me what is going on?"

When she was done saying everything, Peaches was still in tears and telling Optimus the whole story. "Seth was only 13, not even in high school yet." The Pretender said sadly. "He always wanted to be a counselor after what happened to my human parents and having had to deal with that."

The Pretender couldn't say anything else as she didn't know how else to explain what was going on or what she was feeling. She was still crying and secretly wishing that it would be like a Disney movie where everything would turn out okay in the end, even though that was probably not going to happen.

"Peaches, you are excused from your duties for the rest of the day." The Autobot leader said kindly. "Remember that we are here if you wish to talk to us."

"I don't even know what else to say since they're still getting details about who else is definitely alive or dead." Peaches said sadly. "I just wish-I just wish that no one else who's missing relatives will have to hear what I did.".

Peaches transformed into her robot mode and went to use the wash racks. She wasn't expecting what would happen later…

Sideways had looked up information about historic tornado outbreaks and was now looking at Peaches, as she sat and looked at a picture of her aunt, uncle and cousins again.

"I've got to admit, Earth's natural disasters are the deadliest thing after Megatron or any other Decepticon, current or former." He said. "I'm sorry about what happened. I just wish I could do more."

"So do I!" Peaches declared. "I want to go and help with the relief after this whole thing. It won't make me feel 100% better but at least I'll feel a little bit better knowing that someone is getting aid after having lost everything."

Sideways then said "Peaches, Optimus and Elita want to talk to you ASAP."

The Pretender said nothing as she walked out of the room and went to Optimus Prime's office. He was sitting there with Elita, Major Lennox, and Master Sergent Epps.

"Peaches, we are sending some humans from here to help with the relief effort and a few Autobots will be in vehicle mode to transport supplies." Major Lennox explained. "We'd like you to come even though it's not likely that you'll be able to get some time to chat with your human relatives."

"Are you sure? You're not joking?" the confused Pretender asked.

"No, we are certainly not joking." Optimus Prime said. "I know that you are dealing with a lot right now but we will not push you over your limits."

"I've lived as a human most of my life Optimus; I wouldn't feel good if I wasn't doing something for them, even if they are complete strangers." Peaches said. "I can't say no."

"Are you sure you will be all right?" Elita wanted to know. "This is no easy task and you'll only be there for about a week."

"I'll be fine; Sideways can take care of Abby and Crystal and has Ashley to help him if he needs it." The orange and red femme replied. "I'll try my best to keep my cool."

"We'll keep an eye on her." Master Sergent Epps said.

"Very well; you will leave tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. with everyone else who volunteered to go." Optimus stated.

I can get up that early, Peaches thought. She was still upset about Seth but wanted to prove that she could forget her own emotional trauma and help someone else with theirs. In a sense, the Pretender felt lucky; she had not been in the area and hadn't lost nearly as much as others had but she would give it all she got. This one's for you Seth, the femme said to herself, you didn't feel any pain; I know you're in a better place.

Peaches went to her room and got ready for bed. She was glowing a bit and felt so determined. Ratchet had explained that this was the feeling Cybertronians got that was called "Burning Justice" a sense of wanting to make things right and doing whatever was necessary to do it. She couldn't bring her cousin back but she could help those who were survivors of the tornadoes. She would help find anyone else who was missing, give out food to other volunteers, donate blood-well not the last one since her "blood" wasn't real; it was just energon and other fluids that turned that color when she was human.

Peaches finally fell asleep, not peacefully but in a state of determination and wanting to do something. She would do anything for someone else, even if it meant getting up at 5:00 in the morning and not sleeping until 8:00 like she usually did…she settled down and snuggled closer to Sideways, who was unconsciously giving her comfort after all she had been through today.


End file.
